Black Night
by RinnCcHan
Summary: "well, kenapa kau membalasnya eoh, bukankah selama ini kau membbnci ku"/Chanyeol merona, menahan malu. Ternyata ia baru saja masuk kedalam perangkap baekhyun./"kau tak aakan mngerti baek"./"aku memang tak mengerti" baekhyun nampak sebal, ia benar-benar tak mengerti./CHANBAEK/YAOI/Drable/Fluffy/OneShoot/RnR ne .


**Title:black night**

**Cast:chanbaek**

**Author: chanieyeoll**

**Disclaimer:chanyeol milik baekhyun. Baekhyun milik chanyeol. Mreka berdua saling memiliki**

**warning: ini yaoi, boys love, garing, gaje, fluffy.. Chan masih baru dan tak luput dari yang namnya typo(s).**

**.**

**This is Mine ! Don't be Plagiat or**  
**Silent Readers !**  
**If You Hate Yaoi Fanfiction,**  
**I Suggest you for not read my**  
**Fanfiction**  
**Keep Calm !**  
**Don't Bash Me !**

Begin  
dont like dont read^^.

.

**..Black night..**

Gelap..  
Malam ini sngat gelap.. Namun bkan karena sinar bulan sdang dihadang awan.. Tapi mlam ini sangat gelap karena 'mati lampu'..

.  
'duagh'..  
Terdengar suara sperti benda yang bersentuhan keras dengan bnda yang tak kalah keras .. "akkhh. Kk-kepalaku~"..  
Suara rintihan kesakitan berasal dari bibir ranum seorang namja cantik.  
"yak.. Baekhyun,cepat cari 'senter'nya"..  
Ucap suara lebih berat atau bisa disebut suara bass yang mengalun seksi..  
"akhh.. Kepala ku sakit pabbo" maki namja yang dipanggil baekhyun. Sambil memegangi sudut kpala yang tadi tak sengaja mencium permukaan benda keras.  
Namja yang bernama lengkap byun baekhyun,seorang namja cantik yang mngaku bahwa senyumannya lah yag paling bersinar..  
.

"kau yang pabbo tau.. Kau bilang senyummu pling bersinar. Tapi, disaat gelap begini. Bahkan wajahmu tak bisa ku lihat sama sekali.. Huh".ucap kesal seorang Namja dengan suara bassnya. Namja yang tinggi seperti tonggak tiang, karena tingginya yang menjulang melebihi tinggi normal. Yang memiliki nama lengkap park chanyeol. Sekarang park chanyeol merasa bahwa dirinya adalh orag yang sngat tidak beruntung. Terjebak berdua dengan tetngga yng mngku sbagai 'sahabat' Didalam rumah besar dengan kondisi sedang mati lampu..

.  
Yah,ini lah resiko. Mnjadi anak dari kedua orag tua yang sibuk di balik map-map penuh katakata abstrak.  
Selalu ditinggal, dengan alasan semua dlakukan untuk masa depan mrreka. Mereka pernah berpikir,Buat apa masa depan mreka mapan tnp ksih sayng.. Huh pkiran kedua orang tua mreka sungguh tak berujung.

.

"menyebalkan.. Ini sangat gelap tauu, lagi pula kenpa kau hnya duduk disofa itu jika tak ingin berlama lama dalam gelap seperti ini eoh" murka baekhyun dengan terus memegangi kepala yang terasa sangat nyeri..

.

"ck.. Ini kan rumahmu boodooh.. Mna aku tau dimna senternya".. Jawab chanyeol dengan suara bass nya yang berat..  
"cepat cari senternya" sambung chanyeol..

Mau tak mau.. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memegangi kepalanya.. Berjalan meraba udara,berharap menemukan suatu benda yang dapat menghasilkan cahaya..  
'duaagh'  
Bukanya senter yang ditemukan baekhyun. Namun sebuah bnturan kembali mengenai sisi kepala Baekhyun..  
"akkh-kk kepalaku".  
Rintih sakit baekhyun..

"ck.. Dasar, namja bodooh.. Sudah bodoh ceroboh lagi".. Celetuk kasar chanyeol. Jngankan bersimpati.. Mmiliki rasa iba kpada baekhyun saja mngkin chanyeol tak punya..

Baekhyun terdiam.. Mncoba mresapi katakata yang baru saja diucapkan chanyeol.. Tapi bukanya mmblas ejekanya.. Mata sabit milik baekhyun mngeluarkan liquid bening.  
Liquid itu terjun bebas mmbasahi pipi mulus baekhyun tanpa izin..

.

"kk-kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku eoh~.. Jika- huks.. Kau mmang tak mau mnemaniku.. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja.. Akubaik-baik saja kok malam ini sndrian.." baekhyun terisak ditempatnya brdiri..

Katakata chanyeol sungguh mlukai perasaannya. Tak tahukah kau chanyeol, baekhyun selalu mngasihimu selamaini.. Tapi, mngapa kau sangat dingin padanya eoh..

"hapus air mata buaya mu itu baek.. Aku tak akan tertipu" chayeol berdiri dari duduknya.. "well, jika kau tak ingin ditemani malam ini.. Aku akan pulang saja.. Good night"  
Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki dalam gelapnya ruangan. Terseokseok menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih setia terisak dalam tegaknya..

.

"hukkss..-seburuk itukah aku dimata mu chan.. Hukss~.. Lalu dimana chanyeol ku yang dlu selalu peduli padaku?"..  
Baekhyun terus terisak.. Hingga tubuhnya perlahan merosot kebawah..  
Pungunggnya ia sandarkan pada dinding yang dingin. Dan kedua lututnya ia lipat untuk menutupi wajahnya yang penuh dengan liquid bening..

.

.

Hingga malam yang gelap oleh mati lampu itu. Baekhyun lewati dengan terus brada dalam gelap.. Dan posisi memeluk kedua lututnya..

.

.

Saat pertama kali terbangun dari tidurnya di pagi hari. Baekhyun duduk dan mengernyitkan dahinya. Menyibak selimut bermotif teddy bear yang ia claim miliknya. Ia bertanya mngpa ia bisa tertidur diranjangnya. Sedangkan semalam ia meringkuh di sudut ruang tengah rumahnya...

Walau begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia layangkan, baekhyun memilih tak terlalu memkirkanya. Mungkin semalam ia berjalan sendiri menuju kamarnya. Dan berakhir terlelap di atas ranjang- entahlah.. Siapa yang tAhu.

Kini suasana hati baekhyun sedang tak baik. Buktinya ketika hendak akan memasak sarapan, ia tak sengaja menyenggol wajan yang sedang ia panaskan di atas kompor. Akibatnya, baekhyun yag tak mmiliki gerak refleks baik, harus merasakan betapa panasnya minyak menyapu permukaan kulit lenganya.

Bunyi wajan yang terjatuh ke atas lantai dapurnya, dan iringan teriakan nyaring baekhyun. Membuat tetangga yang berada disamping rumah baekhyun. Mau tak mau harus mengecek sendiri apa yang sedang terjadi.

"ck.. Apa lagi yang namja ceroboh itu lakukan". Walau enggan, chanyeol yang dingin itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke rumah baekhyun..

Bisa dibilang chanyeol itu munafik. Mengatakan ketidaksukaannya terhadap baekhyun. Namun hati dan tubuhnya mengatakn betapa ia sungguh sangat perduli terhadap tetangga dan juga sahabat kecilnya itu..

Chanyeol berlari kecil dan menerjang pintu rumah baekhyun, yang syukurnya tak terkunci.  
Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke sumber suara yang berasal dari dapur. Suara rintihan yang sarat terdengar meminta tolong.

"yaaak.. Pabbo.. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan dapur dan lenganmu eoh.."chanyeol menghampiri tubuh baekhyun yang terduduk memegangi lengannya yang melepuh.

"apa peduli mu eoh" jawab ketus baekhyun. Ia mulai bngkit dari duduknya. Berpikir untuk pergi menjauh dari sosok chanyeol yang menyakiti hatinya. Dan mencari cara meredam rasa perih dari lenganya yang melepuh.

"yak. Kau kenapa eoh". Chanyeol mencengkram lengan baekhyun yang tak sakit. Membalikan tubuh baekhyun untuk menghadapnya.

Chanyeol terdiam dalam keterbingungan akan sikap baekhyun. Mata bulat chanyeol menangkap pemandangan yang sangat ia benci. Liquid liquid benig nan indah itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa henti dari sudut mata sabit baekhyun.

Entah mengapa chanyeol merasa bahwa sebagian hatinya tengah dicabik kasar oleh sebuah mata pisau yang tajam. Padahal sebelumnya chanyeol biasa saja melihat baekhyun menangis dan terisak isak. Namun entah mngapa pagi ini ia begitu tak ingin melihat baekhyun menangis.

"berhenti menangis baek".. Tak mengindahkan perkataan chanyeol. Baekhyun terus menangis dan terisak dihadapan chanyeol..

"kubilang BERHENTI MENANGIS BAEK".. Chanyeol meninggikan suara bassnya membuatBaekhyun terkejut dan berhenti menangis walau ia masih sedkit terisak..

"lepass~huks".. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan chanyeol di lengannya. Namun chanyeol mengeratkan cengkramannya, dan tak sengaja menyenggol lengan baekhyun yang melepuh..

"akkh~ saki..it yeoll".  
baekhyun menggeliat menahan sakit yang terasa sangat perih.

Perlahan murka chanyeol teredam. Krena mndengar suara rintihan baekhyun. Perlahan ia melemahkan cengkraman di lengan baekhyun. Menuntun tubuh baekhyun agar melangkah menuju sofa di ruang tamu.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada" mu, pabbo".  
Chanyeol bersuara sedikit lembut walau arti katanya sangat tak enak didengar.

Baekhyun memilih untuk tetap diam. Memandang wajah chanyeol dengan intens yang sedang mengobati lengan baekhyun yang melepuh dengan beberapa obat yang didapat chanyeol di kotak obat milik baekhyun.

"kenapa hanya diam, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mu eoh". Chanyeol melilitkan perban berwarna putih, mengelilingi lengan baekhyun yang melepuh dengan perlahan.

Baekhyun tetap diam. Tak jarang mengerjap erjapkan mata sabitnya dengan begitu imut. Chanyeol yang sedang fokus pada luka baekhyun, mau tak mau menoleh ke arah baekhyun yang sedari tadi setia terhadap keterdiamannya.

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah chanyeol. Hingga chanyeol dapat dengan leluasa memandangi lekuk wajah baekhyun yang tampak sangat mempesona.

GLek~  
Terdengar saliva yang ditelan dengan kasar dari arah chanyeol. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat gugup brrhadapan sangat dekat dengan baekhyun dan bisa dibilang posisi yang sangat intim untuk berciuman.

"kenapa kau begitu dingin pada ku eoh". Terdengar suara baekhyun sedikit lirih dan serak sehabis menangis.  
"maksudmu ap~pppmmmhht" belum jadi chanyeol menjawab pernyataan baekhyun. Sebuah benda kenyal dan basah, membungkam bibirnya.

Chanyeol mengerjap kan matanya beberapa kali, belum sadar atas apa yang sedang terjadi- wajah chanyeol begitu dekat dengan baekhyun. Bahkan kini ia bisa melihat bahwa mata sabit baekhyun menutup sempurna menandakan ia hendak ingin menyalurkan sesuatu pada ciuman itu.

Mau tak mau, chanyeol menutup mata bulatnya. Mengikuti naluri yang mengatakan ia harus membalas perlakuan baekhyun.

Tangan chanyeol yang sudah selesai mengobati lengan baekhyun, menarik pinggang ramping baekhyun. Membuat tubuh mereka merapat walau dalam posisi sedang duduk diatas sofa.

Baekhyun, memjauhkan wajahnya dri wajah chanyeol, melepas tautan yang baru saja masuk tahap kecupan. Padahal chanyeol berharap lebih.

Hey.. Berharap lebih.. Apa maksud mu chanyeol, bukankah selama ini kau brrsikap dingin pada urri baekhyun. Tapi aapa katamu barusan 'brrharap lebih'? - sungguh tak dapat dipercaya.

Baekhyun tersenyum menang dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.  
"well, kenapa kau membalasnya eoh, bukankah selama ini kau membbnci ku" tanya sinis baekhyun.

Chanyeol merona, menahan malu. Ternyata ia baru saja masuk kedalam perangkap baekhyun.  
"kau tak aakan mngerti baek".

Senyuman baekhyun memudar, digantikan oleh beberapa kerutan didahi. Menandakan ia tengah bingung, dengan apa yang baru saja chanyeol katakan.  
"maksudmu apa yeoll"  
"aku mngatakan kau tak akan mengerti baek"  
"aku memang tak mengerti" baekhyun nampak sebal, ia benar-benar tak mengerti.

"jujur saja, aku menyadari ini, ketika aku beranjak remaja. Ketika itu aku melihatmu begitu perduli trrhadapku yang saat itu dikucilkan dari teman teman, hanya karena telingaku yang lebar. Tapi, saat itu badanmu yang tak lebih tinggi dariku malah membela dan menolongku. Dan entah mengapa aku merasa suka atas perlakuan mu itu. Aku merasa aku ingin bersamamu disampingmu , dan berharap aku bisa memiliki mu. Tapi, aku menyadari bahwa ini semua salah. Namja seharusnya tak bersama dengan sesama namja".

Chanyeol mnghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, dan menangkup kedua pipi baekhyun.  
"oleh karena itu, tujuanku bersikap dingin adalah agar ku bisa melupakan semua rasa ku padamu baek. Namun sekuat aku brrusaha perasaan itu malah tumbuh semakin besar, bahkan diam diam aku memasuki kamarmu ketika mati lampu.. Memandangi wajahmu yang begiti indah ketika terlelap. Matamu yang menutup sempurna tanpa celah, hidungmu yang mungil dan kadang bergerak ketika tidur, membuatku semaki menyukaimu baek".

Baekhyun menganga tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja chanyeol katakan 'persetan' dengan kesalahan ini. Yang penting chanyeol membalas perasaanya, dan chanyeol juga 'gay', sama denganya.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. Menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi.  
"aku tak peduli yeoll. Yang terpenting sekarang, kita sama sama tertarik dan mencintai".

Baekhyun kembali mengecup bibir plum chanyeol. "saranghae, park dobbi"  
"nado saranghae baeki~ah".

Malam kembali muncul. Namun tak satupun ada yang mau menerangi malam. Bulan dan sinarnya absen malam ini. Menyisakan suara merdu dari beberapa serangga di balik rerumputan.  
"mati lampu lagi yeol". Baekhyun bersuara dan menyeruput coklat panasnya memandangi gelap malam ditemani sebuah cahaya lililn dihadapanya.  
"yah. Tapi aku menyukainya, berduaan ditemani cahaya lilin bersma mu". Chanyeol mendekat meringkuh tubuh baekhyun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk belahan leher baekhyun. Menghirup wangi tubuh baekhyun, yang serasa candu bagi chanyeol.

"haha.. Geli yeol," baekhyun terkikik dan sdkit menggeliat tak nyaman.  
"wangi mu seperti bayi baek"..  
Chanyeol merendahkan suaranya membuat baekhyun merinding.

"baek, bagaimana jika kita sedikit bermain malam ini. Ku rasa ini akan menyenangkan, apa lagi kita hanya lilin".  
"memangnya apa yang lakukan, gelap gelap begini, yeol?".  
Chayeol menyeringai..  
"mungkin sedikit menikmati tubuhmu".  
Chayeol menerjang tubuh baekhyun. Mulai menjamahnya dengan semngat setelah ia berhasil membuat baekhyun mendesahan dengan alunan merdu akibat sentuhan tangan chanyeol pada setiap inci permukaan kulit baekhyun..

"Aku tak perduli semua kesalahan yang sedang kita hadapi.. Selama semua itu membuatku bahagia, aku akan tetap trus mempertahankanya, dan terus mmbuatmu mencintaiku.. Saranghae nae yeolli".

Malam yag gelap ini, mungkin akan mmbuat keduanya hanyut dalam kenikmatan yag mereka buat sendiri, dengan ditemani secercah cahaya yang berasal dari sebuah lilin kecil.

.

.

.

**..E.N.D..**

**.**

**Author note:**

**aye, chan bawa drable nya chanbaek, moga ini baguss dan dapet respon baik dari para readers yang nyempetin mampir. jika banyak menemukan kekurangan moga aja readers mau maklumi dan nyempil buat nge-review^^**

**nyehehe XD**

**Review ne^^**


End file.
